For the love of my boxers
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Draco has this thing for Harry in boxers and said person finds out about it, but has Harry bitten off more than he can chew? Will he be enticed by the sexy Slytherin... or punished? Chapter 4 UP! Point of view format HarryDraco Please R&R!
1. Harry gets caught

_Alright I sed that I wouldn't update my other one for a month buh this was just tooh big of an opportunity to give up _

_I noe its prolly tooh weird for anyones liking and I dunno whether or not someone has ritten anything about this b4 so yeh_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**=For the love of my boxers= **

** Chapter one **

****

****

**Harry got Caught **

****

****

****

I am imperially, majestically, royally and utterly screwed to the bone.

Please don't take that above statement literally but it's true.

It was that bloody apparition spell that got me landed in this chair, at midnight, bound and gagged, stripped to my boxers with Draco Malfoy sitting in front of me smirking that trademark smirk.

I have to restrain myself from screaming (not that I could even if I tried) and strangling the stupid ferret.

It all started with the pictures of me, yes I, Harry Potter. These pictures are ones that even I don't know about (usually when someone takes a picture of me they tell me) and these are ones that I really shouldn't have found but did.

They were of me in different coloured boxers (probably on different occasions too) in the quidditch change rooms.

Now I know that it wasn't a girl who took them because they aren't allowed to come within a hundred feet of a boys change room, let alone the quidditch ones, and it can't have been Colin Creevey (even though he has this obvious obsession with me that I find rather disturbing) mainly because his camera flashes to the extent that I need new glasses (they crack every time that damnable _thing_ takes a picture)

I mean, it's bad enough that we share a change room with the Slytherin team (Boy's only mind you) but who would want to take pictures of _me _in my _boxers??_

Well let me tell you who- it's that fucking ferret faced git- that's who! How was I supposed to know that he had the hots for boys anyway? He sure never acted as if he did………….

It's his fault I got sucked into this mess, and me and my lack of knowledge, didn't know exactly how _much _of this mess I was in.

Anyways, it was that apparition spell (yes I _know_ you cannot actually _do_ that in the school but I recently found out a possibility which I am not going to say because it could get me in deep shit- _not that I aren't already in it_)

I was theoretical meant to end up in the boys locker room on the fourth floor (I knew I should've just walked, I _knew it_- but I didn't) but I got sent somewhere else (at least I was still in the Hogwarts grounds) and this somewhere else was in the trunk of an abnormally large tree.

Praise the lord that it wasn't the Whomping Willow or I wouldn't have gotten away with my limbs intact. (I do hope Malfoy decides to keep my limbs attached to me)

Okay back to the point, I was stuck (or didn't know the way out- which is technically the meaning of stuck) in a bloody tree trunk, and dumb me was stranded in the dark until a light bulb hit my head.

Don't think that the light bulb was a thought in my mind, it _did _physically hit my head, what I was thinking at that time I had no idea because:

1) I didn't have my wand with me

2) I had no idea what tree I was in         

3) It was unbearably dark

and 4) I was hit in the head (pretty hard) with a light bulb, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL???    

I didn't think to turn the blasted light on because I was cradling my head; the……thing hit me square in the forehead and (being the sensitive prick it is) my scar practically burst into flames.

I also think that one side of my glasses had cracked.

One hundred and twenty seconds later I was finally coming to my senses and decided that turning on the light bulb (which I then found out was not a light bulb but a gas lamp) would be of much help.

I fiddled around with the wretched object and when I managed to turn it on (apart from the fact that I was almost blinded by the force of it, it's coming second on my Blinding list but I think it might be running for first as it is almost as powerful as Colin's camera) I felt petrified.

I was in quite a small round room that would probably fit three to four people, but thing I was looking at was the walls.

They were _covered _with pictures (moving ones) of boys in boxers, it was like a huge feature wall with pictures everywhere and in the centre of it all was a huge blow up picture of myself standing in a pose with my favourite red and silver boxers. (which strangely went missing a couple of months ago)

I have no idea where that picture came from and I definitely don't do poses for people so don't look at me like that.

When I got closer to the wall I found out that the pictures were all of _me_…….. I thought it must have been some fan girl club with a thing for me in boxers but did they really have to go that far??

I also saw five of my boxers on a specially decorated table (shrine or some sort of voodoo thing) and _one_ of them were my favourite red and silver ones!!

I walked up to the shrine to look at it some more and at a better distance, the huge picture of me started to do pouts and turn to the side with a pose that I found utterly humiliating (_why me?_ Of all people to do _that_ why me???) My own picture blowing kisses at me………….. I found the whole scene rather disturbing.

I'm glad I don't act like that in real life but I do wonder where these people got such close up photos of me without being noticed.

Soon I found out that it wasn't people who did this but a _person_ (who in my opinion is outright mental to even think of doing this to me)

I heard a rustling and three knocks on what seemed like a door out of this shameful hole, I quickly turned off the lights and hid in the corner to see who the attacker was.

A large plank fell open and in stepped the last person in the world (well not the last person but I'm putting emphasis on my words) I would think to do such a thing.

It was a boy………….. and to make matters worse, it was my archenemy.

Draco Malfoy.

He didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the picture of me in the corner (probably thought I was a blow up doll or something- oh god I hope he hasn't got one of those) and turned on the lights, I saw three card like objects in his hands and soon figured that they were more pictures.

And right I was because he took out his wand and whispered a spell that got the pictures stuck on the wall.

"Hmm…… going to have to make this wall a lot bigger if I want to fit my newest ones in" I heard the friggen Slytherin say in a purr to the big picture of me and to my horror, my picture blew a kiss his way (ARGH!! I am going to _KILL_ that ferret and rip that picture down the middle right before I go insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Don't think I don't see you Potter" I heard as I tried to discreetly tip toe to the door, my exit, my only way of escape………….. Crap.

I felt the body binding spell cast on me and being the abnormal half-wit I am, I don't have my wand with me (I was after all trying to get to the boy's bathroom for a shower, and who needs a _wand_ to shower???)

So that's how I got landed here, in this chair facing Draco fucking Malfoy who thinks it oddly funny that I'm in my boxers (they're blue and black which is what Malfoy's going to be when I manage to get out of this chair)

He seems to like looking at me……… a lot……. It would've helped if it was day time but honestly do you think I would try apparition in the middle of the day and Harry Potter does not take showers during breaks.

I prefer long hot ones that take you to heaven and back again.

The fact that I am bound to a chair without so much as a stitch of clothing on (okay I have boxers but they can hardly be called cover up) and the fact that I cannot scream is painfully pulling me through the fires of hell, and Malfoy isn't making it any better.

I mean sure, I may have a nice body, and brilliant green eyes that can mesmerise anyone in an instant- but for Malfoy???

He's not so bad looking himself come to think of it.

NO! I am not going to think of it!! 

I have to find a way out. (Before I die)

I must find a way out. (Before I go insane)

I _need_ to find a way out (Before I am _literally _screwed)

Gross I don't even want to think of that……….

**_Alright 1st chapter done _**

**_Hope you guys like it and please drop a review and tell me what you like or hate about it _**

****


	2. i haven't got an obsession i really have...

_Hehehe__ I guess I had a few good responses out there -_

_Thankz__ heaps for the reviews and ur support for the fiction, I honestly didn't think that it would be good._

_(8 reviews is a good number!! LOL but compared to all those 500's and 600's and a couple of 1000's ……….. I have a very long way to go)_

_Anywho__, this one is Draco's POV_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**=For the love of my boxers= **

** Chapter Two **

****

****

**I haven't got an obsession – I really don't**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

There is absolutely nothing wrong with me (apart from the fact that I am the hottest Wizard in Hogwarts) and I don't see anything wrong with tying up the precious Harry Potter, stripping him to his boxers and grinning at him…………………

Okay, so maybe I did go a bit overboard there but it was his own fault that he went snooping around in _my _secret tree trunk.

If Potter thought that he could snoop and run then he had another thing coming, well, I should start from the beginning about this little façade of 'the-boy-who-lived-pictures'

Just to make this clear first hand, I do not have an unhealthy obsession about Potteror boxers.

Just Potter _in_ boxers.

I mean seriously, name me one person who wouldn't drool if they saw that _body_ in a pair of boxers???

Anyways, back to the point of the subject (not that there actually _was_ one) Mr Emerald green four eyes here was caught red handed in the corner of the Draconis Tree (Honestly, could I think of a better name? sigh)

I know I shouldn't have done it.

But who was there to stop me? Apart from the geeky Gryffindor's screams and protests (Did you think that I, _Malfoy,_ would listen to Potter?? Didn't think so) but that was soon fixed with a silencing spell and a gag.

Let me explain the importance of the Draconis Tree before I go into any detail about our little run-in with the mischievous sprite.

After many years (oh alright, three months) of decorating my shrine of goodies, and when I say goodies, I am talking about you-know-who's boxers wink (NO! NOT _THAT _YOU-KNOW-WHO:YOU SICK, TWISTED PEOPLE) and that brilliant feature wall of pictures.

It took me forever to get those developed to perfection and let me tell you this, I don't think I have ever created such a masterpiece. I particularly _love_ the huge blow up picture of Potter, I took that when I managed to conjure up a mirror that allowed me to be the reflection.

And to tell the truth (not that I haven't been doing so all this time just for you guys!) I didn't expect our famous goody-two-shoe Potter to strike such poses like that…. And I thought **_I _**was vain!

I got the shots I wanted though, with that tad-bit extra to count, it must've shown that I was happy the day I took that because I couldn't help smiling (to others, they defined it as a smirk and that I was up to no good)

The others I got were from quidditch practise (Gryffindor and Slytherin have to share if that wasn't any more perfect) I took them with an invisible camera with a fog light (un-noticeable as the change rooms were basically mist and water) and boy did _it_ come in handy.

It took me a few minutes just to make that feature wall of mine (after all, I _am_ a mastermind with magic and colour co-ordination) but it took me nearly a week to make that little hide-out of mine (ie: the Draconis Tree) and of course I had to go there everyday to make it perfect.

Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't stop buggering me about not turning up to the Slytherin chess matches, because I am obviously the best player in the house, but what was I supposed to do?? Making that tree perfect, was top on my list to do (honestly, you must take the time to do what you enjoy most)

And Potter in boxers was definitely what I enjoy most.

Though there was never a time where I actually got to touch him (other than those few punch ups and brawls but those could hardly be called touching anyone (that's more like physical contact and let me tell you now, it's a _totally_ different feeling from 'touching' someone)

For once in my life, I wouldn't mind running my fingers across Potters arms or cheek, just that one touch and I would leave him alone till I wanted that feeling again (and that would probably a few seconds after my first touch)

I have always wondered what it would be like to find out what he had an obsession with and I found that out the day I decided to take these certain pictures.

Potter is visibly and totally in love with boxers, and I am not one to complain.

That day which I decided to take '_the'_ risk ('_the' _risk was a very _big one _which would've gotten my head chopped off if found out) and change into that Weasel via the Polyjuice potion, in order to satisfy my needs of course (and collect what I have been craving for quite sometime)

Yes, that was how I made up that little boxer shrine of mine by taking Potters boxers right from under his nose. I can't believe that I even made it out of there (thank god that I put that Weasel under a memory charm)

It took me a few hours to find those boxers which I found Potter prancing around the mirror in, I had to find them I a hurry because I was making people angry (mainly because I had used a locking charm on the door which couldn't be broken by any magic but my own) I could vaguely remember someone screaming out:

"QUIT WANKING RON!! And hurry up and _open the door!!!_"

It was by far the most disturbing news in which I have heard that day and I was stricken at the facts that I found out about that flaming Weasly.

For one, he was as gay as gay could get and it was a horrible experience in Potter's Dorm mainly because you could hear some of the applicants whacking off behind their hangings.

I'm glad Potter had the nerve to cast a silencing spell around his hangings to block out the pants and murmurs (or did he cast that to keep the sounds in??)

Even thinking of this topic makes me not want to look any Gryffindor in the eye……… shudder at least in Slytherin we are discreet enough to go to the toilets to do the deed.

Anyway, I think I trailed off there for a minute, back to the key topic.

Potter…

He has the most intriguing eyes I have seen on anyone so far (exactly who would have greener eyes than him??) you can practically see the green fields in those damn orbs.

I think his eyes were the object of my obsession when I first met the four eyed scar head but then they developed into something more (something _much much _more)

The skinny freak has an immaculate taste in the boxers he chooses to wear (I've been through his drawers and I can inform you that he _definitely_ needs at least ten more drawers for colour coding) all made of the purest silk (Malfoy's _know_ what pure silk is)

I had to leave the jet black ones with the letter 'P' embroidered on them in white otherwise he would've gotten suspicious (I _did_ take five pairs after all but it's not like that dense four eyed Gryffindor would even notice anything with that silk factory hidden behind those drawers)

It must have been raining piglets the day that I found him snooping in my Draconis Tree, it was the day that I managed to grab a few more pictures from the change rooms and just happen to find _my_ most prized possession huddled up in the corner of _my _Tree.

I swear that I would dance on my own grave that if I didn't catch Potter then I would literally screw a flobberworm.

And thank you God that I caught him!!! (if you think that I would WANT to screw a flobberworm, You are out of your mind)

So with that simple leg locking curse that I used on that blubbering toad-loving idiot, I had my biggest rival in front of my eyes with that angry pink look in his cheeks (man, it just makes him even more sexier that he was in boxers) and those brilliant green eyes.

I have won at last!

Even if I had to give a little to obtain my precious (what I had to give was my damn secret to the one person who wasn't supposed to know but now that he has………)

I take back what I said about being the one person who wasn't supposed to know…….

Must be destiny…..

The chance of a lifetime……..

Fate………..

Well mustn't let this opportunity go to waste!!

hehehehehehehe

evil grin

**and an evil grin from the author (I finally got this chap done, and I still have the other fic to do but I tend to like 1st person views better because they are so much easier to rite)**

**nehow****, review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's disbelief

Hehe well you guys haven't seen me fore the better part of last year to update my bloody fiction

I've officially finished year 11 and I'm deciding that this is the time to start updating my older fics yet again

Thankyou to all the reviews I have received and I bet you have forgotten about this story already but I'm still gonna update it anyway

Thankyou for the constructive criticism as well, I think I am more mature now to actually _understand _it lol

Anyhow, on with the script - Harry's turn -

* * *

**For the love of my boxers**

**Chapter 3**

**Hope in the Dark**

Oh hell… oh annoying-freak-on-the-table-dancing hell!

Why must that… that… GIT be the one who was the culprit, I swear I would be crying now if I wasn't Harry Potter.

It COULD have been a girl, I swear it COULD have been but nooooo it HAD to be HIM! The stupid, sly, sexy Slytherin who obviously has nothing better to do but blow up wizarding photos of me… oh Merlin

Great now he's staring at me like I'm crazy… though I really don't blame him (wait, what the hell am I saying? I SHOULD BE BLAMING HIM) for this bloody constipated look I have on my face!

"Potter, why do you have a constipated look on your face?" Malfoy asked circling the chair with a so-damn-Slytherin smirk on his face…

Well you abnormal, sick excuse for a wizard… look in the mirror and you will find your damn answer!

Fortunately enough I, the intelligent, courageous … and I admit quite dim-witted at times… Harry Potter from the noble House of Gryffindor, do not say such a thing… I mean, like I mentioned before, I do want to keep my limbs intact (not to mention I have a gag) and judging from the look on Malfoy's face… I have no idea whether or not he will be giving me that honour.

ARGH, damn that Malfoy and his poker face!

Well I'm not giving him the pleasure of seeing me all flustered like I would be now, I'm not going to be angry, I'm not going to lose my temper….

"You know, struggling only makes the ropes tighter" came that insufferable drawl. I muster up the worst glare I could manage and throw it straight at him.

What he did next made my jaw almost (ALMOST) drop to the floor if it wasn't for that gag around my mouth, and my eyes expand to the size of dinner plates.

He licked his BLOODY LIPS and LOOSENED his tie!

Okay, now I'm scared out of my wits… noone knows I'm here; Malfoy's looking like he's a bloody tiger and guess who the lump of fresh meat is…

Before I can try and protest (and by trying I mean fling any part of my body that isn't tied to the chair) I can hear some immense giggling happening on the other side of the said door.

"In here! Filch is gonna find us!" Slurred a somewhat drunken voice, the rattling on the doorknob indicated that there was some stupid kids attempting to bang their way into the room. I guess that was a lucky thing for me, a ray of hope at last!

"The doors locked!" a second voice whispers in an increasingly panicked tone, more rustling against the door and there was some shuffled movement. Malfoy sighed impatiently and grabbed the back of my chair, dragging it to a darker corner, despite my flaying protests.

"Oh for crying out loud! Don't you guys know ANYTHING?" said a pissed off voice, obviously a girl, someone squeaked as they were shoved aside "ALOHOMORA"

I could just see the door bang open and three people scuttle into the room, one holding a large bottle of butterbeer and looking quite dazed. Once they were in they slammed the door shut and cast a locking spell on it.

Great, now I'm stuck in a room with a pervert, a drunk and possibly two other mischief makers (I mean, who else travels around at midnight hiding from Filch other than the people I know?) The ray of hope has definitely drowned.

"Phew, talk about Merlin's luck" sighed a voice that I could barely recognise "Lucky that 'mione here remembered the charm" now THERE was a name I DID recognise!

And ho ho, there was Hermione leaning against the door with … BLAISE and CRABBE?

What the bleeding fu…

"Harry is that you?" Hermione had spotted me! Her wand emitted that distinctive glow of the Lumos spell, I could see from the shock on her face that she saw the rest of my body as well "What are you… MALFOY?"

From what I could see, Malfoy had the exact same look of shock plastered across his used-to-always-be-poker face. Quite amusing really seeing this icy… and freaky exterior broken.

"Yes Granger? Can't you see that I am busy?" snarled Malfoy, boy could he change emotions in a blink of an eye… see what I mean by freaky?

I put on my best help-me-out-of-this-situation look on my face and shot it straight at Hermione hoping that she would get the idea and use her brains to get me out of these blasted ropes.

Unfortunately she saw absolutely nothing as she was in a heated argument with Malfoy; my attempts at freedom are bypassing me like fish in the bloody sea!

"Malfoy, just what exactly are you doing? Harry looks cold" said Crabbe looked curiously at me, his eyes blinking as they travelled south and saw the boxers I was wearing.

I can tell you now that having a big, dopey Slytherin staring at me in such a manner would definitely cause a shiver of disgust to run up and down my body, and what the hell was that all about? Harry looks cold? I glared as best as I could at Crabbe but his eyes just continued to stay staring with a furrowed look of concentration on my boxers. Blaise seemed to follow this trait with a grin and a nudge in Crabbe's direction.

What IS it with the Slytherins these days!

"None of any of you guy's business, now if you excuse me!" Malfoy spun around from Granger and pointed his wand at me. At first I thought he was going to hex me which would have been a good thing considering the position I was in (ie. A bloody museum artefact based on all the staring going on) but NO he had to cast the 'Wingardium Leviosa' and have me hovering two feet above the ground.

Of course I thought it was going to be an easy chance to get away, so I started to thrash and instead of falling off the chair like I intended, I flipped it over to have me dangling upside-down still stuck to the seating contraption like a squashed bug to the window.

Dammit Hermione, DO SOMETHING!

It seems as though she heard my thoughts and drew out her wand…. Correcting my status so I was upright again!

"Move along Malfoy then" Hermione said, with a look of apology to my thoroughly shocked face, and put a hand on both Blaise's and Crabbe's chest to stop them from exiting the room, allowing Malfoy to leave first.

A smirk from the blond Slytherin signified that he was content and stalked out of the room with me following… no HOVERING against my WILL… behind him with that one shocked look I had thrown to Hermione.

The door slammed behind me closing me off from my one possible-escape friend… so much for a friend if all the help she gave me was the absence of a blood filled head…

I sent a silent thanks to Hermione, after all… she must have been in the position where she couldn't help me…

"Dear Potter… Do you happen to know why Granger there dogged you?" I heard that snicker behind the cool exterior as his legs kicked open another door leading to an empty classroom. One which I recognised as the charms room where we all learnt that nifty levitating spell I was under now.

Well if I could answer then I would try but as my mouth is currently not functioning to its greatest ability so I will remain silent… AGAINST my will AGAIN!

He cast the locking and silencing spell on the door which then had me sweating a flood from my forehead, what the hell was Malfoy planning on doing with me?

From his pocket I saw him withdraw a tiny camera and place it on the table in front of me, then he began shrugging off his own robes with a sly look at my sceptical one. Was he planning on raping me in front of that camera? AGRHH I need to get out of here!

Unfortunately I was still hovering therefore I couldn't (and wouldn't, taking into account the mess I was in before) move an inch anyway.

"The reason why.." A vest was pulled off and folded neatly next to the robe "..Granger didn't help you.." a tugging of the Slytherin tie made it come loose, hanging freely from the blonds neck…

Close your eyes Harry, don't look, it's a trick…

This is what I chanted in my mind but it only made me stare more.

"… is because.." a tongue slipped past his dry lips to lick them with moisture, I felt a jolt of something immediately join my nether regions, oh great.. no NOT NOW!

Malfoy started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his creamy white skin, flawless and defined to an oh so perfect state with compliment to all the Quidditch training undertaken during spare time. I felt my throat go dry, suddenly all thoughts of wanting to escape had basically.. escaped from my mind.

I was doomed… and I liked it.

What he said next defined why Hermione didn't help me but I couldn't hear him as my mind was currently taken over by a force of lust that all I could see was Malfoy….

He flicked his wand in my direction and the chair came to a halt on the ground below me, the gag disappeared and I found that I could say whatever I wanted but no words fell past my mouth, instead I gulped causing an instant reaction in Malfoy's eyes.

A raised eyebrow "No words of protest Potter?" Malfoy's shirt was hanging open extenuating his figure very nicely ".. Good… that's the way I like it" What I thought would come out in a drawl, came out as a sexy purr.

Oh God.. Oh bloody fuck…

The shoes came off but the socks stayed on… every movement was directed at me, his enticing stare held me down so even if I wasn't tied up then I'd still be immovable.

Please…Fall down, slip… ANYTHING … just don't undress in a strip-dance-type way!

He was going for the belt buckle now…

No… No… No… Harry Potter will NOT think nasty thoughts about Sexy Stupid SLYTHERIN Malfoy!

Regrettably this was what I was thinking… and I was getting incredibly turned on as Malfoy removed his trousers to reveal a pair of expensive silk boxers embroidered with the Malfoy crest on the right hand corner of the right leg.

The shirt slid from his shoulders and all I could coherently think of was how much I wanted to lick that exposed flesh with fixed enthusiasm, I knew Malfoy could see the hunger in my eyes but I didn't care anymore.

He stalked over to me clad in his socks, boxers and loose Slytherin tie and sat across my legs with one foot pointed up in a manner which would have been weird to me except for the fact that his taut ass was grounding into my leg and brushing a part of me that wasn't up before.

His arm slipped around my neck and I heard a click.

Suddenly Malfoy got up and sat down on the floor in front of me, spreading my legs so they were on either side of him and he sat with a cocked head staring erotically at the camera, another click.

He was taking PICTURES?

After a couple more shots, grounding of body parts and switching of some clothing (Well Malfoy's tie wrapped around nearly all parts of my exposed anatomy) I heard Malfoy sigh in content as the camera finished what was left of its film. He winked so bloody cheekily at me and then walked over to me after placing his camera back into his robes.

I felt his legs slip over mine and under the arm rests where my hands were still tied, straddling me, grinding against the hard flesh hidden behind my boxers. I felt the binds slip from m wrists and legs and unconsciously enough, my hands grasped his ass pulling him closer and spreading my legs wider.

Two groans from both parties.

His mouth descended on mine, in a soft and tentative way that I didn't know Malfoy could possess.

The taste of sugar mints and cream engulfed my mouth as his tongue explored it so thoroughly, and this time there was no clicking of the camera.

Oh god… this was trouble… sweet, delicious and passionate trouble…

* * *

TBC

Hahaha Yes I admit… it is more… erm… explicit than my usual type of writing which is why I raised the rating.

Hope you like it, though it doesn't really have much of a plot… oh well hehehe enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Draco's turn

Hey out there! Glad for the great responses! I really didn't think this would spark anyones interest LOL guess I was slightly wrong in that presumption -

Well I decided that I would update sooner rather than later though I can't guarantee that I will be updating very soon after this one.

Anyhow… Malfoy's turn in these wacky events hehe

**For the love of my boxers**

**Chapter 4**

**Amusing Passion**

****

* * *

****

There are some things which one can share with others, such things include homework, candy (though I normally keep a stash secret from Crabbe and Goyle) and showers.

Things which are NOT included however is a midnight force-tackle-and-tie with Hogwarts famous Harry Potter and this is EXACTLY what happened (the sharing part that is) when I was interrogating him with the fact that he was caught by me.

Honestly, how was I supposed to know that anyone else in the castle was going to be hanging around at this bloody time at night?! Here I thought I was going to have my sweet delectable time with the dessert of all desserts and these twerps just HAD to burst into THIS classroom. Nooo just couldn't take the one beside it which WASN'T LOCKED!

Well I guess it's best if I started off with the interrogating session. Potter of course, being the most stubborn human to walk the earth, was obviously not listening to me because I could see him trying to back talk me behind that ass-of-a-balaclava.

I was GOING to tell him my plan and let him go quietly but thought better of it when his green eyes glared through the dark… I swear if he knew what that glare could do to ¾ of the school population then he would have it surgically removed out of disgust… or kept in proper condition with a 'permentus' spell.

I must have given him a dazed look (or to others it would have looked like I was staring at a crazy person) because his face twisted into something I could only describe as constipated and as this is me, Sexiest Slytherin Student since the Seventeenth Century, I needed to SHARE this with him.

"Potter, why do you have a constipated look on your face?" I smirked as he proceeded to try and tell me exactly why he had that look, ignoring his obvious protests I circled his chair attempting to capture the glint of the moonlight in my eyes to make me look more malicious.

What? I'm a Malfoy after all! I HAVE to keep up my standards of appearance. Though I wasn't about to let Potty here see through my little mask, years of practise has enabled this Malfoy to possess the poker-face-ability.

Deciding that circling the chair reminded me too much of bully-in-the-playground, I opted on siting in front of him on the weather beaten desk, just in time to see him gnawing at the ropes and attempting to pull them off. With great, GREAT effort not to laugh, I sneer at him.

"You know, struggling only makes the ropes tighter" and prize to the most obvious statement goes to…

His eyes throw me that oh-so-full-of-hatred-and-lust glare and I can't help that the room has suddenly gotten so hot. So I lick my lips and loosen my tie… hopefully not in the way that suggests that I want to shag Potter within an inch of his life.

Great… now his eyes are the size of overgrown bludgers, honestly, you would think that Harry Potter of all people would have a little bit of restraint. I'd hate to see his first time bumping uglies with some poor (literally, seeing the way that weaslette looks at him) Gryffindor.

Or maybe our great hero swims in the OTHER Lake? Now THAT thought just made everything much more interesting… a smirk from me and judging from the look on four-eye's face, it was like the cat that got the milk.

Unfortunately before I could even attempt to scratch out my old plan and carry out with mission screw-Potter-senseless, there was a bloody disturbance at the door which I conveniently locked (though considering that they managed to get in, I would have to research on a better locking spell)

"In here! Filch is gonna find us!" I could tell that drunken voice belonged to none other than Blaise Zabini, I swear… one of these day's Professor Snape is going to find his stash of butterbeer and all explanations are going to fly straight out the window.

I looked down at Potter's lit up expression when the commotion had started, so the halfwit thinks that this will be his freedom? I think not!

"The doors locked!!" I almost wanted to scream as I dragged Potter into a corner (he was definitely trying his hardest to flail about like the damsel in distress) … Stating the obvious is one thing but being as dumb as a doorknob was something else altogether. Since my super sensitive abilities allowed me to identify lurkers, I knew immediately this was brainless Crabbe talking. What they were doing at this time of night I'd hate to know but I had a hunch it involved …

"Oh for crying out loud! Don't you guys know ANYTHING?"

… Bingo

I think my night just keeps getting better and better!

"ALOHOMORA" and the door bangs open like it usually does when that spell is uttered … and in scuttle our beloved (if not crude and damn disgusting) three-some.

Oh brilliant, one simple spell and bang, the door's open. That just goes to show that my father knows piss all about the dark arts and their deficiency of casting locking spells… though they do have a couple of sex tricks up their sleeves considering the amount of diaries lying about in my father's study.. hmmm…

I could hear the talking but for some reason, none of the conversation filtered through as I was currently engaged in a tough battle with my memory, forcing out that position I saw on page…

"…what are you… MALFOY???" was the cutting voice through my thoughts, and no I was not shocked that it was Miss Granger Mudblood calling my name, my shock was merely because I was caught slightly drooling at the concept of shagging Harry Potter senseless with a practised lap dance.

Stupid Granger, why the hell was she acting all surprised at the fact that I was here with the boy-who-lived (so-I-could-shag-him-a-few-school-years-later) I bet a million galleons that Potty boy here didn't even know that she set up this whole meeting with me the ice prince-Slytherin in order to keep her secret safe.

So being me, a malicious and always hot blonde boy, I snarled at her… basically summing up what exactly it meant to annoy a Malfoy.

Of course… still putting up with the outside façade of being the prissy know it all, she wouldn't just back down from an argument… so I spent about 5 of my precious minutes attempting to shut her up with a couple of well chosen insults and threats. No luck whatsoever, some people just don't LEARN!

Then CRABBE decided he wanted to join in, by interrupting me with a "Malfoy, just what exactly are you doing? Harry looks cold" statement. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with ANY of these imbeciles.

It was then that I saw all these hungry, lusting Slytherin boys staring at Potter like he was some kind of 7 course meal complete with a delectable ticket to heaven afterwards… that was the last straw!

I could take 'sharing' a room to hide in, I could take an argument with a bucktooth mudblood, hell, I could even take Crabbe's weird comment… but the one thing I could NOT take… was someone else looking at Harry Potter THAT way.

I practically bellowed out "None of any of you guy's business, now if you excuse me!" blast those Gryffindors and their insane looks, I did the only thing necessary and flicked up my wand (no pun intended) and I could have sworn I heard that Granger girl say through her teeth "Use the levitating spell"

Gryffindor's amaze me sometimes with their cruel traits to turn upon one another, and it didn't seem as though Dumbledore's quote of "Its even harder to turn upon your friends.." seemed to have sunk into their brains.

So I cast the spell, taking her word for it, to the thorough disgust of Potter who started to thrash like a beached mermaid and unbelievably so, swiftly turned himself upside down. So from my point of view… he had his delicate little butt stuck to the chair while his head slowly filled with blood.

An amusing sight if any…

I saw Granger shoot me a wink as I walked by without a thought, and she up righted the boy before sending us on our way. I'd have to thank that girl someday, her tactics would definitely come in handy, even if she is a shudder Mudblood.

Stalking out, I had managed to throw a spell at the door behind me to shut it from the prying eyes, despite her enormous help, I couldn't have her two Slytherin drinking buddies (Yes DRINKING BUDDIES and nothing MORE… I hate to think that she would be getting it on with my cronies) ogling at MY Potter.

"Dear Potter… Do you happen to know why Granger there dogged you?" I snickered slightly, as if I was going to tell Golden Boy here why his best friend blackmailed him, even if it was all for his enjoyment as well as mine. I had the ammunition I needed to keep him begging for more.

Ah perfect, a classroom door just beckoned to me as I kicked various doors open and searched the corridors for some sign of interference (such as Filch's filthy cat)

Once I was sure of it all… into the classroom we went… gleefully smirking as I took in the perimeter.

Of course I couldn't enter without first locking, silencing and throwing some more protective spells on any entry point of the classroom, including the windows as they tend to attract perverted birds and squirrels. You never know who's looking at you in the Wizarding world, animals and humans alike… which is why I have no windows in my personal bathroom…

I blinked innocently at Potter who looked as if he was sweating a waterfall and muttering obscenities under his breath.

I was prepared for this moment before but as there was an obvious disruption, I had to repeat the gesture playing out in my mind. Withdrawing the camera from my pocket first, I began to undress as seductively as possible.

Now considering that I can look sexy without trying, think about how much MORE entertained one would be with a little effort involved… I could already see Potter's eyes glazing over at the sight of my school vest. Talk about hormones.

"The reason why.." I pulled off the vest and folded neatly next to my robe "..Granger didn't help you.." I may as well tell him some sort of white lie as I took off these annoying garments, my fingers got stuck while trying to undo the tie... but I managed to pull it off like a strip dancer would have.

"… is because..." I licked my lips at the way Potter's mouth was just dangling open, and I could have sworn that he jumped a little. Uncomfortable already hmm?

I undressed to the point where I was wearing my boxers, socks and tie, something which I have seen Potter in plenty of times and have taken a fancy to. I almost forgot to uncast the spell causing Potter to hover but nothing passes this Slytherin's mind.

I removed his gag and according to my position in front of him, he looked as if he had fallen straight into heaven. I raised my eyebrows at his reaction, honestly is my body really that enticing?... On second thoughts, YES it is… and it would be more enticing with Potter's body pressed up against it.

Grinning devilishly at the thought of it, I fished the camera off the table (obviously without Potter noticing, seeing as his eyes were feasting on my Adonis body) and ground myself on his body… Merlin, if I had allowed anyone to get close to this, I would have recommended the act as a stress reliever.

I took a picture of me wrapped around his body and he seemed to have snapped a bit from the sound but I paid no attention to it. The pictures would definitely go well with my collection.

Sitting seductively on the floor, I took another picture, spreading Potter's legs (smirking magnificently of course) and pretending to lick up his inner thigh (something which would be attempted later in the privacy of my own room I promise you that!)

It wasn't until I realized that after about a million shots, my camera finally finished its film. Oh wells, there was always time for acting of course… but the real action would definitely merit some attention as well. I grinned as cheekily as possible at Potter who had a sexy disheveled look about him, not to mention the removal of most of his attire gave him bonus points.

I was surprised as anyone when I removed his binds that he didn't push me away, instead he had the nerve to grab my ass-ets and grind upwards. I could only comprehend one last thought before I blocked out everything other than Potter, when my lips had finally found their captive, the taste of chocolate and strawberries remained permanent on my tongue.

* * *

TBC

There you have it… another chapter done

Going to be a while like I always tend to do

Hope you liked it


End file.
